


Pequenos traseiros

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Silly, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herah quebra a perna, Sera desenha no seu gesso para fazer ela se sentir melhor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequenos traseiros

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiny butts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158304) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Imagine que a Pessoa A do seu OTP machucou o tornozelo e tem que usar gesso e muletas. A Pessoa B está sentada ao seu lado, desenhando coraçõezinhos no gesso para a alegrar.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/78501261167/imagine-that-person-a-of-your-otp-has-hurt-their)

De todos os jeitos que ela poderia ter se machucado, Herah achava que esse era o pior. Ela conseguiu sobreviver a uma luta contra um dragão com somente alguns ferimentos leves, só para acabar quebrando a perna quando tropeçou em um galho no seu caminho de volta para o acampamento. Quando conseguiram ajuda, era tarde demais para usar magia, então teria que usar gesso até que as poções de cura fizessem seu trabalho, o que poderia demorar dias. Ela nunca odiou o uso generoso de escadas em Skyhold tanto quanto agora.

“Não posso acreditar que você pula do aviário para o quarto do Solas e nunca se machuca, mas um galho foi a sua ruína,” Sera disse, colocando alguns travesseiros sob a perna quebrada para a manter levantada.

“Nem me lembra. Já fiz muito pior em Skyhold e nunca me machuquei. Me pergunto o porquê disso.”

“É, é estranho. Quer que te faça companhia?”

“Se você me deixar sozinha, posso tentar coçar minha perna com meu cajado, então provavelmente é melhor.”

Sera deu uma risada nasal. “Uma flecha é melhor para isso, de qualquer modo.” Ela se levantou da cama e foi para a mesa de Herah pegar uma caneta de pena.

“O que você vai fazer com isso?” Herah perguntou, temendo um pouco o que Sera poderia planejar para a distrair.

Ela se jogou na cama, e pegou a perna de Herah. “Vou desenhar na sua perna para não ficar tão chata,” ela disse, começando a fazer coraçõezinhos no gesso.

Herah ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Você está fazendo corações?”

“É claro que não,” Sera disse, agora trabalhando em uma versão dela mesma e de Herah lutando contra Coripheus.

“Parecem corações.”

“São traseiros, vários pequenos traseiros.”

Herah sorriu. “São traseiros que parecem bastante com corações.”

Sera mostrou a língua. “É porque são traseiros que te amam, agora deixa eles em paz.”

“Então diz para os traseiros que amo eles também.”

Sera deu uma risada nasal. “Você disse que ama traseiros.”

Herah jogou um dos seus travesseiros mais ou menos na direção dela. “O que quero dizer é que te amo.”

Sera parou de desenhar, e se moveu pela cama, de modo que encarassem uma à outra. “Então por que não disse isso? Te amo também, honeytongue.”

“Você e seus traseiros que parecem corações?” Herah perguntou, puxando-a mais para perto.

Sera riu. “Sim, eu e todos os meus traseiros.” Então ela a beijou.


End file.
